1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic apparel. The invention concerns, more particularly, a protective glove with a web structure that may be worn by individuals engaged in activities such as weightlifting.
2. Description of Background Art
The primary purpose of many glove designs is to protect and support the hand. In this regard, protective gloves often include insulation to protect the hand from temperature extremes, padding to protect the hand from compressive forces, or durable materials to protect the hand from shear forces or abrasion. In addition, protective gloves may include features such as wrist straps and elastic materials to ensure that the gloves remain securely positioned on the hands during use.
Factors that govern glove design include the activities during which the glove will be worn and the conditions and environment in which the glove is intended to be worn. Accordingly, the design of a glove may incorporate multiple protective features and elements that combine to form a glove with a specialized purpose. Weightlifting gloves, for example, often include foam or other padding to protect the hand from the compressive action of barbells, dumbbells, or other weightlifting equipment. When grasping heavy exercise equipment with a bare hand, the exercise equipment may compress localized areas of the hand. Padding serves the purpose of distributing compressive forces over a greater area of the hand, thereby minimizing compressive forces in any particular area of the hand. Weightlifting gloves may also include a durable covering, such as leather, on the palm and fingers to ensure that the hand is adequately protected from abrasive forces during exercise. In addition, weightlifting gloves may include breathable, water permeable materials that wick perspiration away from the surface of the hand and permit air to envelop and cool the hand.
Heavy weightlifting equipment has the potential to distort the natural structure of the hand when grasped by the hand. Accordingly, some weightlifting gloves include structures that purport to align the bones of the hand. An example of this type of glove is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,495 to Castillo, which includes a tapered wedge located on the palmar surface of the hand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,694 to Fabry discloses a glove with an elongated strap that may be wrapped tightly around the hand during weightlifting activities.
A weightlifting glove may also be designed in consideration of the potential effects that the glove itself may have upon the hand. As discussed above, exercise equipment may compress localized areas of the hand. Such compressions may merely cause discomfort, but may also result in the formation of calluses or blisters. Seams located on the interior of the glove and adjacent to the hand may also compress localized areas of the hand, particularly when the seams are located in contact with the hand. Accordingly, seams may also cause discomfort or result in the formation of calluses or blisters.